washingtonstatefandomcom-20200213-history
Shoreline
Shoreline is a city in King County, Washington. As of the 2010 census, the population was 53,007. Based on per capita income, one of the more reliable measures of affluence, Shoreline ranks 91st of 522 areas in the state of Washington to be ranked. History Shoreline began in 1890 with the platting of the neighborhood of Richmond Beach, on Puget Sound, in anticipation of the arrival of the Great Northern Railway the next year. Over the next two decades, Shoreline was connected to Seattle via the Seattle-Everett Interurban streetcar line (1906) and a newly paved North Trunk Road (now Aurora Avenue N., State Route 99) (1913), helping to increase its population. The name "Shoreline" first came to be applied to this stretch of unincorporated King County in 1944 when it was given to the school district, since the school district boundaries stretched from "Shore to Shore" (Puget Sound to Lake Washington) and "Line to Line" (the old Seattle city limit of 85th St to the Snohomish County Line). Though the modern borders of the city do not stretch to Lake Washington, the area kept the "Shoreline" name. After the incorporation of Lake Forest Park in 1961, the remainder of the Shoreline School District remained an unincorporated portion of King County. Fifty-one years after it had been named, on August 31, 1995 Shoreline was officially incorporated as a code city and adopted the council-manager form of government. Residents used Seattle as their address only until 1995 when the city was formed and addresses changed to Shoreline, Washington. In January 2016, Chris Roberts was elected mayor and is the city's first Native American mayor in its history. Geography Shoreline is 9 miles north of Downtown Seattle bordering the northern Seattle city limits. To the east, the city borders with Lake Forest Park. To the north is shares a border with Mountlake Terrace and Edmonds. To the west is the Puget Sound. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 11.70 square miles (30.30 km2), of which, 11.67 square miles (30.23 km2) is land and 0.03 square miles (0.08 km2) is water. The city of Shoreline also contains a gated community, The Highlands, which manages its own utilities separately from Shoreline. The Richmond Beach neighborhood occupies the northwest corner of the city. Shoreline is located at 47°45′23″N 122°20′23″W (47.756519, -122.339657). Climate Shoreline's climate is mild during summer when temperatures tend to be in the 60's and cold during the winter when temperatures tend to be in the 40's. The warmest month of the year is August with an average maximum temperature of 75.80 degrees Fahrenheit, while the coldest month of the year is January with an average minimum temperature of 35.20 degrees Fahrenheit. Temperature variations between night and day tend to be fairly limited during summer with a difference that can reach 19 degrees Fahrenheit, and fairly limited during winter with an average difference of 12 degrees Fahrenheit. The annual average precipitation is 35.96 Inches. Winter months tend to be wetter than summer months. The wettest month of the year is December with an average rainfall of 5.45 Inches. Neighborhoods The city of Shoreline is divided into 14 separate neighborhoods plotted out by the city. * Ballinger * Briarcrest * Echo Lake * Highland Terrace * Hillwood * Innis Arden * Meridian Park * North City * Parkwood * Richmond Beach * Richmond Highlands * Ridgecrest * The Highlands * Westminster Triangle Parks As of 2017, there were 330acres of park land in Shoreline divided among 25 city parks. Education Shoreline is home to Shoreline Community College. Category:King County Category:Cities & Towns Category:Washington State Wiki